True Love
by italianprincessgurl
Summary: A sweet romance between Pacey and a character I made up. Please R/R. Thanks.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Pacey Witter or any Dawson's Creek members. I, however, do own Penny Granger. Thank you and enjoy the story. Expect more chapters later to come!

~*True Love*~

"Yo Granger, we need that order stat. The couple at table four is beginning to get irritated." Yelled Mike Beaufort, Penny Granger's boss at the Pro 4 Diner. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." She yelled back getting the plates ready. She hurried to the booth where the young couple was sitting at. 

"So Pacey, I was thinking about you and I going up to the Hamptons for the summer. We haven't gone out for a long time but…"

"Only two and a half weeks Amanda. " Pacey cut off the blonde girl sitting next to him. He saw a young waitress coming towards their table carrying the food he and Amanda had ordered. She was average in height, about five foot five, had dark brown hair that went a few inches passed her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. A typical ordinary girl but to Pacey, from the minute he saw her he thought she was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry about the wait, we had a lot of orders." Penny tried to apologize.

"You should be sorry, we waited an hour for this food. Which is probably crap anyway." Amanda said crossing her arms against her chest.

"How would you know if the food is crap, when you ordered nothing but a salad!" Penny said. 

"Pacey say something to her."

"Amanda, it's the truth…" Pacey said looking at Penny.

"Look, I'm sorry. Here's your food, I hope you enjoy. Pay on your way out." Penny turned her head away from Pacey and walked away.

While Penny was taking someone else's order she saw Amanda get up, put her coat on and slam the door on her way out. Pacey sat at the booth for a few minutes with his hand over his forehead. He looked a bit depressed. Penny walked over to him.   


"Um, If I caused any problems earlier I'm really sorry."  


Pacey removed his hand and looked up at the waitress. "No, it wasn't you. I just can't take her, she never stops hounding me. We've dated for two weeks and already she's discussing our wedding."

Penny smiled, "She must really like you, then. Some girls just act that when they make a connection with someone"

"She doesn't like me anymore. I guess telling someone how you really feel isn't all that good sometimes." Pacey said as he looked down at the table. 

"Granger we need you here!" Mike shouted from behind the counter.

"I better go, it was nice talking to you." Penny smiled. Pacey just nodded his head still looking at the table.

The night went by slow, and by ten o'clock Penny was glad to go home. She put her coat on and stepped out into the forty degree weather of Boston, Massachusetts. 

While she was walking down the street she heard someone's footsteps behind her. Penny walked quicker but the footsteps matched her pace. She felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around and decked the person right in the stomach. 

"Ouch! Okay, so your not a gentle girl." 

It was the guy from the diner, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I don't usually do that but when you're a girl walking home alone in the middle of the night you have to take…"

Pacey cut her off waving his hands in the air. "Every precaution."

Penny nodded, "Yes, exactly. But what were you doing following me anyway?"

"Well, I realized when I left the restaurant I forgot to get your name."

"Why would you want to know my name?"

"Because I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime."

She giggled, "Wouldn't you want my phone number then?"

"Yeah, I was going to say that. I thought it was kind of forward though."

"It is." Her voice turned serious.

"I'm sorry."

She extended her hand with a smile, "My name is Penny Granger."

He took her hand, returning the smile. "Pacey Witter."

"It's nice to meet you Pacey." She had said his name for the first time and it made him melt.

"So you said you were walking home."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Mind if I walk with you? I mean you can protect me."

She laughed, "Sure, you hold them down and I'll punch!"

The walk wasn't long, only about twenty minutes. They talked about each other and what they did. Pacey found out that Penny used to be a med student, but just last month when she turned nineteen she had to drop out because of financial purposes. 

"Where did you study?" Pacey asked.

"Columbia. Then I moved back here and got the job at Pro 4. You probably think I'm some loser, working at a diner."

"Not at all, I used to work in a restaurant about two years ago. But it was a bit different though. I cooked there"

"Wait, so you were a chef and now you're an executive at some advertising firm?"

"You seem really lucky then. I mean not going to college."

"Yeah, that's what people who don't know me think. I barely graduated high school. I like my job, I mean the money is good. But the boss I have is a complete asshole."

"I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to be unfriendly. I guess I just get bitter with people who get what they want. "

Pacey's face went angry.

"Not that you do or anything" There was his smile again. 

There was a bit of silence for a few seconds and then Pacey began to talk. "I have a few friends here in Boston, well they all go to school here and we're having dinner Sunday night. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you want to accompany me there?"

Worried about her answer, Pacey's eyes focused on the ground. Penny took her hand under his chin so they made eye contact. "I'd like that very much Pacey Witter."


End file.
